fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision
Vision is an American cable and satellite television channel owned by Typewriter Productions. It mostly airs adult series. It was founded by SpongeTechX. The channel has it's own parental advisory rating system. It is also part of Nickelodeon. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon. *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X: 'Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. What they mean *TV-E5 **V: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **V: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly not-so-brief and very intense sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or slightly explicit activity **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence *TV-X **No subratings, but a television program is usually TV-X because of it's strong sexual content. Equivalent to NC-17. Gallery TVE.png TVPE.png TVE5.png TVE8.png TVPG.png TV13.png TV15.png TVMA.png TVX.png Blocks *'Web Wednesdays: Every Wednesday at 9 PM to 11 PM, a collection of viral web videos will be shown. A few that have been shown are "PONY.MOV", "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", "Salad Fingers", and more. They are usually disturbing or violent, but also funny. **'Mondo: '''Vision shows web series that are from ''Mondo Media every 3 weeks for the last 30 minutes of Web Wednesdays. They have shown Dick Figures, which is the most popular, Happy Tree Friends, Baman Piderman, and more. The first "Mondo Wednesday" was on March 5, 2014. Shows Syndicated *''Family Guy'' (TV-13-ADLSUV) *''Robot Chicken'' (TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUV) *''Wonder Showzen ''(TV-MA) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DLUV to TV-13-DLU) *''King of the Hill ''(TV-PG-DL) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG-DL) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15-DL) *''South Park ''(TV-13-L to TV-MA-L) *''Futurama ''(TV-13 to TV-13-V) *Nathan (TV-PG) *Dudeshow'' (TV-13 to TV-15) *''CircleCity (TV-PG-L to TV-MA-LSV) *More soon. Owned Shows *StickWar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA) *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) *The Rejects'' (TV-PG to TV-13) (coming August 2014) *''Kyle in the Fanonverse'' (TV-PG) (coming January 2015) *''The Adventures Of Ross The Panda'' (TV-15 to TV-MA) *''Tom Does Everything'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-LV) (re-runs shown only, cancelled show) *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-V) *''The Pizza Show'' (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) *''The Objects (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) *More soon. Stuff on Web Wednesdays *''PONY.MOV ''(TV-MA-LSV) *''Youtube Poops ''(TV-15-LV to TV-MA-LSV) *''Smosh (TV-13-DLSV to TV-MA) (old episodes - TV-PG to TV-13) *''Hellbenders by Psychicpebbles'' (TV-MA) *''Dick Figures (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LS and TV-MA-LV) *''Happy Tree Friends ''(TV-MA-V) *''Eddsworld (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''TomSka (TV-13-V) *''CollegeHumor (TV-13-L to TV-MA-LS) *''Video Game Freakouts (TV-MA-L) *''asdfmovies (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''Wheezywaiter (TV-PG to TV-PG-L) *''sWooZie ''(TV-PG-D) *''Epic Meal Time ''(TV-13-L) *''Deep Space 69 ''(TV-MA) *''Angry Birds: Craptastic Adventures ''(TV-PG-DLV to TV-13-L) Specials Every once in a while, Vision will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: *On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a '''real','' completely uncensored'' version of Sailor Mouth ''from ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, ''very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. *On April 26, 2014, at 11:30 PM, a very, uncensored, deleted scene 'on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. *On April 28, 2014, at 7:30 PM, the two-hour special of The Hell Control was aired, and was rated TV-15-ALSV (Edited verison), and TV-MA-ALSUV (Uncensored verison and aired at 12 AM). *On May 2, 2014, at 3AM, a mortage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Schedule Please see this. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. Other Stuff *'Tripcom: 'A "tripcom" is the name of a genre invented by SpongeTechX. It is the combination of trippiness, horror, and violence depicted in a certain way to create hilarity. An example of this would be most YouTube Poops. **'Viocom: 'Not to be confused with ''Viacom, a "viocom" is a subgenre of "tripcoms" that depicts violence, mostly graphic, in a certain way to create hilarity. An example would be Happy Tree Friends. Parental Warning Example Beginning of Show Screenshot Examples Gallery Vision Beginning of Episode 1 (update).png|Deep Space 69 Rubbingalcohol.png|Stickwar Vision Beginning of Episode 2.png|PONY.MOV Vision Beginning of Episode 3.png|South Park visionpizza.png|The Pizza Show FUTURAMATV-13V.png|Futurama '''Suggestions If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, or a show on this wiki, new programming block ideas, or pretty much anything else, leave it below, and give a signature. Some shows that you sign-up will be part of Typewriter Productions, and owned by Vision, unless they are real shows, or created earlier than 2005. Oh yeah, and make sure you give the rating to the show. Also, put your name after your show. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-MA to TV-MA-V) by ExampleUsername21 '''Suggestions * Stickwar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *12 Oz. Mouse TV-13 LV DECLINED: I wont accept only adult swim shows. I have enough of them already. *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) by KM ACCEPTED *The Adventures Of Ross The Panda (TV-15-TV-MA)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Rejects (TV-PG to TV-13)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Bagel Show (TV-E8-V to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Kyle in the Fanonverse (TV-PG)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *Tom Does Everything (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) ACCEPTED *Nathan (TV-E8 to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Dudeshow (TV-13 to TV-15) ACCEPTED *CircleCity (TV-13-DLSUV to TV-MA-LV) ACCEPTED *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) by TheChromePerson. ACCEPTED *The Pizza Show (TV-E8 to TV-PG) by Mr Pookie ACCEPTED *DashieGames (TV-15 L) (on occasions V and S) for Web Wednesdays by Invader Rob *The Objects (TV-E8 to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *WTFHS. (TV-15-ADLSUV/ TV-MA-ALSUV) by DeadManThunder Dudeshow Category:TV Channels